The Beast Tamer
by Springflowerangel
Summary: A humen girl befriended a pureblood but will her love be able to save them both? A Rido/OC The drawing for the cover is drawn by my good friend on DA and FB :)
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello readers~ I had this in my mind with a Rido/oc for awhile and with the help from my good friend Alexandria Volturi, so anyways I don't own anything but Stella, Jin, Momoko or any OC's that will show up and the plot, enjoy~

XXXxxxXXX

Normal POV  
><span>  
>In a town it snowed but that never stopped some people to shop, get food or more Specially a little girl with long black hair that stop to her middle back. On top of her black hair was a snow hat with snowflake's designed all around it, she wore a long snow coat with a blue scarf wrapped around her little neck, white gloves warming her hands and black snow boots with two white fuzzy balls that dangle from the boots. She was walking around looking through the shop windows, looking for something to get. After looking around she sighed afterwards not seeing something she liked. So she decided to wait for her father at one of the benches in the heart of town. She sat there and watched all the people go by. She was Saddened by not finding anything for her daddy.<br>  
>Stella's pov<span> 

Darn it! I can't find it...that was the perfect gift for daddy too. I sighed but I didn't notice someone standing in front of me until he spoke to me.

"Is everything alright?" I look up to see a boy who was really cute I blushed when he smiled at me. He had black hair with striking mix matched eyes. One eye was red while the other was blue. They were pretty in my opinion.

"Y-yes! I'm just resting cause I've been walking around the town to find a gift for my daddy, but I couldn't find anything he would like." I told him. I looked down sadly, looking back up

I watched the boy as he sat down next to me. All the while he was still smiling at me. I couldn't help but continue to blush.

"Tell me, whats you're name?" he asked. Curiosity swam in his eyes as he starred at me.

"O-oh my name is Stella." I stuttered a little bit. Why am I acting like this I mean he's older then me. And I'm just a little girl I thought.

"My names Rido Kuran, call me Rido" he said grabbing a lock of my hair. "You have very soft hair Stella."

"I take care of my hair everyday and I use my faverate shampoo." I told him proudly. Rido took the strand he was playing with and lifted it up to his noise as he sniffed it.  
>"You use Cherry Blossom am I correct?" he asked.I nodded afraid to use my voice, by smelling my hair he could tell what shampoo I use?<p>

Something about him makes me want to stay right here with him, he makes me feel safe. But I snap out of my thoughts as I heard my daddy call my name, I look over to him. He was waving me over. I turned back to Rido and smiled at him kindly.  
>"Sorry, I have to go my daddy is calling me..." I told him. Rido nodded and smiled at me.<p>

"Okay, take care Stella." He said standing up. I watched him as he started to walk away but I quickly grabbed his wrist. Surprising him and me.  
>"U-um will I see you again if I come back here?" I asked nervously. He smiled and squeezed my hand.<p>

"Of course Stella, I love you're company what about tomarrow at noon? I can get you lunch." I eagerly nodded my head happily making him chuckle.

And I was surprised he raised my hand he was holding and brought it to his lips while still looking at me he lightly kissed my hand. I blushed lightly putting my other hand to my chest where my heart was beating fast.

"Until we meet again tomarrow Princess..." he said walking away in the snow. I blinked a couple times before I snapped out of it.  
>Running to my dad who picked me up in his arms, when me and my dad got home I ran over to my mom who was sitting down on the couch with her hands on her stomach.<br>"Mommy!" I cried jumping on the couch next to her. "I made a friend, and he called me a princess too."

Both mom and dad laughed alittle making me pout at them, dad ruffled my hair alittle after he took my hat off, I gasped.

"Daddy! your messing up my hair! I'm trying to look pretty for him tomarrow." I whined. Mommy smiled and laughed at me.

"Awww Jin are little girl is going on a date already, she's growing up fast." she cooed hugging me.

Daddy chuckled kissing mommy on the forehead along with mine. I giggled a little bit.

"I can tell, but I must leave for my work" dad said standing up. I saw daddy grab his gun, it's not a normal gun, it only kills vampires, mommy tells me he's called a Vampire Hunter. "Don't be doing anything to hard Momoko." daddy told mommy. I saw daddy wink at mommy before walking out the front door closing it behind him.

"Now what do you want to do sweety?" mommy asked me. I smiled bigger.

"Let's play 20 questions!" I shouted happily. Mommy smiled and at me.

Mommy giggled at how exctited I was.

"Okay I'll start this time 'kay? what does this boy look like that you met today?" she asked me. Her eyes genlte.

"He was handsome!" I told her. No words could describe Rido, except maybe beautiful. Mommy chuckled gently.

"I see." she whispered.

We played 20 questions until it was over, so mommy went and made dinner.  
><span><br>Next Day, Morning  
><span>  
>Mommy was helping me get dressed, I was wearing a baby blue dress with a baby blue shawl around my shoulders. Right now mommy is braiding my hair in my high ponytail, after she got done braiding my hair she put a baby blue matching bow, She also got me flat dress shoes that were white.<p>

"There, your all dolled up for you're date sweetie." she told me.

"Mommy!" I explained blushing. She just giggled at me and brought out a camera taking a picture of me in my dress.

"There now daddy can see how adorable you are for you're date" I pouted "but do you need me to walk you to town?" mommy asked concerned a bit.

"Nah, I can, I'm a big girl now." I told her. I was 10 years old but the town wasn't that far away.

"Be careful Stella!" mommy told me as closed the front door behind me.

I walked to town to the bench where Rido said he would meet me. I sat down looking around hoping to see him. I waited 10 minutes I was about to lose hope until hands covered my eyes from behind me and I felt someone's breath tickling my ear.

"Guess who?" a deep voice asked. I shivered alittle but smiled knowing his voice anywhere.

"Rido!" I cried jumping from the bench hugging him.  
>I heard him chuckling as he wrapped his arms around my neck. Since I was shorter then him, I stopped right under his chin, I felt him kiss the top of my head. I let go of him smiling up at him with my eyes sparkling like a kid in a candy shop.<p>

"You look more beautiful today Princess." Rido told me causing me to blush more.

I blushed shyly looking down on the ground "Mommy helped me." I told him.  
>He reached down grabbing the hand he kissed yesterday, I look up at him Rido was still smiling. The smile that almost made my legs feel like jello.<p>

"Come, I know a nice restaurant for us...my princess." he told me. We walked hand in hand towards it.

My face must have looked like a tomato about now. But I ignored it that thought and tried to enjoy my time with him. We came to a buidling, it was covered in snow but the green letering sign told me what resturant we were at. It was olive Garden, my favorite resturant I thought happily. Walking inside a waiter took us over to a table. A darkish green table cloth laid across it. Rido and I were sitting down at a table in a privet room just me and him with a waitress to take our order, while we waited for are food we talked.

"So princess tell me about yourself." he aske me smilng gently. This was werid I'm 10 and on a date with a boy that was 14 I think.

"Will I live with my mommy and daddy, my mommy is 8 months pregnant with my baby brother." I told him happily. I was excitied to be a big sister, and couldn't wait till my baby brother was born.

"Ah, I see so you're going to be a big sister." he said. He put his elbows on the table with his chin resting on his hands. He smile up at me. I couldn't help but smile back "how did your parents meet if I may ask." he asked me. His mix matched eyes were kind and gentle as he looked at me. I smiled bigger, this story was always my favorite.

"Daddy saved mommy!" I told him happily. I saw him perk up when I said that urging me to go on.

"Daddy was doing his job that he still does now, while he was out looking around he heard a scream so he took off to where he heard the scream and when he got there someone was on top of a girl alittle younger then him, he went into action and brought out his gun and shot the bad guy in the head and killed it and he helped the girl up asking if she was alright." I told him. I stopped and covered my mouth with one hand trying to hold in my laughter.

"She yelled at him for being late and smacked him over the head, daddy just smiled saying sorry, after that they started going out" I told him continuing with the story.

"That girl was my mommy. After a year daddy proposed to mommy under a cherry blossom tree and than 9 months later I was born" I finished smiling. Rido smiled too and chuckled.

"Do you want to get married and have children princess?" he asked me suddenly. I nodded rapidly.

"Of course! I want to fall in love, get married in the spring time and have kids, I want to get proposed under a cherry blossom tree just like mommy did." I sighed dreamly. But I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Rido chuckle.

"I know you will princess." he said his eyes boring into mine. But I didn't notice the thing hidden his answer.

Before I could ask him something are food arrived and we ate in silence until we finished. He grabbed my hand, as we left the resturant. After he took me to his house so we could talk some more.

"Wow" said amzaed at the mansion that stood before me. I starred in awe at the white mansion, the snow made it even brighter. Walking inside it was huge a chandlier hung at the top of the stairs. A huge staircase lead up stairs into different rooms. Hallways stretched more miles into more hallways. It was amazing.

"You're house is huge! way bigger thing my house." I explained walking forward a bit.

I didn't notice Rido was watching me and smiling, then I realized something that I didn't notice until now, I turn around facing him.

"You said you lived alone right?" I asked him. Rido nodded, I gasped.

"No! you shouldn't live alone! don't you get lonely?" I asked him frowning slightly.

He grabbed my hand again, but still smiled at me.

"I do feel lonely now and then but ever since I found you alone on that bench I haven't felt lonely since." he told me kissing my hand. I blushed caused but not from the light kiss but becuase his forehead was laying on mine.

"R-really?" I asked him stutteirng a bit.

He nodded a little making me happy and my heart skipped a beat.

"May I?" he asked. And I knew what he wanted, I nodded not able to speak. I closed my eyes and felt his lips on mine, it was gentle and soft. I opened my eyes when he stopped. He smiled at me, I couldn't help but smile back. We played chest afterwards or talked about each other until I had to leave, he kissed my cheek and told me to be careful on the way home.

I was walking home and didn't realize it had gotten dark. It was scary, I had this huge feeling someone was watching me. I started to walk faster and thats when I heard the foot steps echoing around the dark empty area. At that I started running, but no longer as I started running and slipped on some ice and fell. I got up and winced in pain, looking at my hand I had gotten a cut from when I slipped. I stood up but before I could run I heard a sadist voice. 

"What a sweet scent...you smell Delicious" a male voice said. I looked behind me and saw a man there. He had brown hair with glowing red eyes. Daddy told me about these things before. He called them Level E's. The Level E charged at me. 

I screamed, it echoed all around the empty town. All the shops were closed there was no one around as I ran away. I was running and ignoring the pain in my legs but I trippeded once again. Over a crack on the ground falling hard to the frozen ground, gasping for fresh air I pushed my arms so I could sit up alittle. I turned around to see the Level E right there, it laughed in a wicked way that scared me. I closed my eyes at it lunged at me, instead of feeling pain I heard the Level E cry out. I opened my eyes and saw Rido, he was glaring at the Level E. It backed off as Rido walked in front of me protectivly. Why was the Level E scared of Rido I wonder? Not that I'm happy he isn't here. Rido walked behind me and covered my eyes with one hand. I heard a cracking sound like a whip lashing out at something. Rido removed his hand, looking around the Level E was gone. All that was in it's place was just snow. Or, at least it looked like snow.  
>"Are you alright princess?" Rido asked concerned. He turned me around as he starred into my eyes, yep concern was riddled in them.<p>

I smiled at him"Yes, thank you for saving me." I said. Rido sighed in relief.

"I'm glad I got here in time, I hate to see you get hurt." he told me holding my hand.

I blushed "Thats so sweet...um can you walk me home? I'm to scared to walk home now." I asked him. My hand was shaking as Rido gently squeezed it.

"Sure thing princess." he told me. I squeezed his hand back.  
>"Thank you." I said as we walked hand in hand.<p>

Rido walked with me back to where I lived, thankfuly daddy wasn't home. And when mommy opened the door she blinked and almost tackled both Rido and me in a hug. But I could tell she resisted the urge and let us walk in.

"So this is the boy?" she asked. I nodded happily.

"Nice to meet you Miss. Skylar." Rido said Politely. He was such a gentleman.  
>"Oh please, call me Momoko now I'll be cooking dinner so you two make yourself comfy." mommy said walking into the kitchen.<p>

I grabed his hand and took him to the couch sitting down and still holding his hand. Rido began playing with my hair. I felt so happy with him near me and holding my hand I felt so safe, I looked at Rido when he said my name I tilted my head up to face him.

"What was that? sorry was in my little world hehe." I smiled sheepishly. Rido chuckled a little bit.

"Thats alright princess but as I was saying, are you alright? did it hurt you?" he asked starring at me with concern. Awww he was worried about me.

"I'm fine I fell but I'm alright, no worries, thanks for worring about me." I smiled brightly. Rido nodded glad to know I was ok. My hand hurt a little though.

"Hey sweetie can you stir the food for me? your father would have a fit if I keep standing up." mommy asked from the kitchen.

" 'Kay!"I called back to her. I let go of his hand and walk in the kitchen. But before that i put a bandage over my hand. Back in the kitchen I hummed while stiring the stew but stopped when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Rido smiling at me, the smile I love so much.

"I talked with your Mother seeing if you can stay at my place for a couple of days, she thinks it's a wonderful idea, what do you think princess?" Rido asked leaning against the kitchen counter. Even if Rido lives alone there are servants around so it's not like were Totally alone.

"I don't mind staying with you for a couple of days." I told him smilng brightly.

After that was said the stew was finished so I brought out three bowls but Rido had to leave. I pouted he chuckled saying bye so it was me and mommy until daddy came home. Afterwards we ate dinner. I told daddy everything that happened today but not me being attacked by a Level E vampire, hate to worry daddy and mommy. And I told daddy about him letting me stay at his place for a couple of days and he was okay with it trusting Rido with me. And here I am sitting in his living room drinking juice he got me, Rido was sitting down next to me. We stayed up talking late until midnight and we went to bed he laid down next to me while holding my hand and I fell asleep when he kissed my cheek. I heard him say something.

"Good night my princess."

And I fell asleep dreaming of a wonderful day tomarrow and spending the whole day with Rido...

XXxxXX

Me: awww isn't that just darlin' so cute~ anyways what will happen next time? will you'll just have to wait for the update, no flamers are aloud don't like don't review or read it in the first place.


	2. First Authors Note

This is a Author's Note for "The Beast Tamer" I'm going to tell all the people who faved, liked this story cause my beta-reader she can't get to fixing the 2nd and 3rd chapter intill she can, so please be patient cause she only can be aloud to be for an hour on her computer :( so please it's not her fuilt and don't worry, but I'll keep working on the chapters while waiting so if you want to help give me ideas what you want to happen to Stella in the future at Cross Academy.

So please understand my beta-reader is a very wonderful friend to me and she's trying her best to work on my story when she can but not right now whenever she can get to it so please be patient.

As you can tell this is my very first Author's Note sorry about that, thanks for reading this Author's Note, Have a nice Christmas this month though or for people who celebrate Hanukkah, Happy Hanukkah to the people who celebrate it. thanks for reading.


	3. Tragic Lost

Angel: Howdy! I'm not dead people~ so yay~ sorry for the very long wait, I just really need someone to beta this story D: would anyone be kind enough to have time on their hands to beta this story? I already working on the 3rd chapter, it's almost done, So this chapter isn't all that good but I did my best and I know theirs lots of reviewers that wanted me to update ^^ so here it is people~ Oh and no flames please? if you do not like this story or any of my other stories? bugger off and find another story that's all oh and I only own Stella~ Enjoy~

...

The Beast Tamer

Chapter Two

...

Stella's POV

I woke up sitting up yawning while rubbing my eye sleepily, the door opened and I saw Rido walk in with a tray of food and a glass of water, he put the tray on my lap.

"Thank you Rido! it smells delicious."

Rido chuckled sitting down on the bed beside me and started to play with my hair while I ate. When I finished, he put the tray aside telling me the maids will take care of it.

"Do you care for flowers?"

I smiled and nodded, he grab my hand taking me to the back of the mansion type house to see beautiful flowers I awed how beautiful it was.

"It's so beautiful, Rido."

I was hugged from behind, he rest his chin on top of my head

"Yes but your more beautiful princess."

I smiled with a tint of blush on my cheeks, afterwards we sat down on a swing bench Rido put his arm wrap around my waist holding me close, I lean my head agents him I close my eyes to rest and end up falling asleep.

...

I woke up to see I was in the bed again, I stood up walking down stairs to see Rido's back.

"Rido?"

He turned around smiling at me almost made me melt like always, he walked up to me grabbing my hand and kissing my forehead gently.

"You fell right asleep on me, you must be very tired princess."

"Sorry about that Rido, I didn't relies I would fall asleep like that." I'm so embarrassed that I fell asleep on him

"What do you want to do today princess?"

I thought of something we could do but nothing really came to mind making me frown

"Nothing comes to mind, what do you want to do Rido?" I smiled but squeaked when he put his arms right under my butt lifting me up so I'm looking a little down at Ridos face with my cheeks red

"How about we go into town and I'll buy you some new clothe's, my princess." I blushed deeply still not used to being called that or hold like this

"O-okay, I want to buy something for mommy and daddy if that's okay with you Rido?"

"Of course Princess anything to make you happy." he put me back down

Then we went into town, he got me 5 type of dresses but I had a hard time trying to think what to get mommy and daddy. That's when I saw the perfect gift for mommy telling Rido before running inside the shop buying the item walking outside where Rido is smiling at me saying how cute I was. I then found a gift for daddy buying that as will and it was time for me to go home I pouted, Rido chuckled ruffling my hair making me giggle softly, we finally got to my house telling Rido I'll be right back out to give him something.

I close the door behind me walking in the kitchen "Mommy! Daddy!" I look they weren't there backyard not there I was about to walk in the living room.

"Mommy?! Daddy..." my voice died down what I saw in the living room seeing blood around my mom and dad I couldn't move, I opened my mouth slowly but all that came out was a scream a hand covered my eyes dragging me away

I whimpered clinging onto Rido knowing it was him, he hold me close hiding my face, I heard him growl at someone. I can't believe there dead, mommy and daddy are gone and my baby brother is gone too, I peeked my eyes around Rido's body showing I must be at his mansion but the weird part is when his body just fell to the floor. Then I heard something behind me turning around to see a older man standing over the level E's dead body, the man walked over to me bend down on one knee.

"Are you alright princess?"

I nodded but then it snapped in my head only one that calls me that is..."Rido?"

He smiled ruffling my hair, I jumped in his arms my arms wrap around his neck

"Mommy and daddy are gone, Rido." I sobbed into his shoulder

"I am sorry you had to see that Princess, it is my fault not stopping you from seeing that scene."

I shook my head lifting my head looking at him

"It's not your fault Rido..." Then I realize Rido must not be human, so I asked him to make sure "so your not human?"

"I am a pureblood vampire and I was hoping you wouldn't find out this way. For now I want you to stay here princess." he took me up stairs to the room I slept in

He layed me down put the covers to my chin, he was standing up and surprising myself and him I grab his hand, he look down at me with his two mix-matched eyes.

"Princess?"

I blushed "C-can you stay with me Rido?"

He chuckled softly "Of course princess."

I let go of his hand when he walked to the other side of the bed laying down next to me and pulling me close to him with his arms wrapped around my small waist, my eyes felt heavy closing my eyes falling asleep, but before I fully went to sleep I saw his smile I like so much.

...

1 Year later, Stella's POV still

It has been a whole 1 year sense my mom, dad and unborn baby brother died. Today, I'm turning 11 and I ask Rido if I could get something for my birthday, it was hard to talk him into letting me go alone. So, I was walking around the busy town looking for something I really like, I saw a Book Store I smiled walking in there walking to the shelf of William Shakespeare books. I was looking for Romeo and Juliet one but of course it's all the way at the top of the shelf! So, I brought over something I could go on top to reach it but I'm still to short, I went on my tip toes almost reaching the book but I didn't realize my toes were right at the edge of the foot stole and I fell.

"Kyaa!" I closed my eyes waiting for the floor ready to black out, but that never happened someone caught me in there arms

I peeked my eyes open to see a man smiling down at me in his arms

"Are you alright?"

Y-yes, thank you mister." he put me down on my feet patting my head and grabbing the book I fell down for, handing it to me

"Maybe next time, you should ask for help, if I wasn't around you would have gotten hurt."

"I-I'm sorry! thank you for catching me though." I smiled brightly at him

He chuckled put his hand on my head smiling gently at me, I blushed putting the book half way covering my mouth and nose trying hide my blush.

"So why is a little girl like you all by yourself?"

"It's my birthday today."

"Ah, how old are now if I may ask."

"I'm turning 11 today. Oh um, my name is Stella, what's your name mister?" I tilt my head sideways

"My name is Haruka, it's nice to meet you Stella and happy birthday." he stood up ruffling my hair "I have to go now, be careful on the way home Stella."

I waved bye at him not noticing the worry look he was giving me

Haruka's POV

It was a nice day so I decided to go into town telling Kaname he needed to stay home this time so I was walking by the Book Store when I saw a young girl trying to reach the top shelf then I saw her about to lose her balance and her screaming, I ran inside the Book Store and catching her in my arms safely just in time too. Right when she was in my arms the scent I know to will was all over this young girl, the girl opened her eyes to see Lime green eyes.

I smiled gently at her "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, thank you mister."

I chuckled while I put her down patting her head standing up grabbing the book she was trying to reach for reading the title "Romeo And Juliet" smiling bending down handing her the book.

"Maybe next time you should ask for help, if I wasn't around you would have gotten hurt."

"I-I'm sorry! thank you for catching me though." she smiled like a star sparkling at night but much brighter

I chuckled put my hand on her head smiling gently at her, she covered half her face with the book so I only see her eyes.

"So what is a little girl like you all by yourself?" I fear for this girl wondering what might he done to her

"It's my birthday today."

"Ah, how old are you now if I may ask."

"I'm turning 11 today. Oh um, my name is Stella, what's your name mister?" she tilt her head waiting for my answer

"My name is Haruka, it's nice to meet you Stella and Happy Birthday." I have to go back home so I stood up ruffling her hair "I have to go now, be careful on the way home Stella." I watch her walk out of the Book Store waving at me

I made sure to fallow her, I just want to make sure she's okay. I stayed hidden from Stella while I watch her run to a mansion and he was standing right there, and what surprised me was when Stella jumps in his arms smiling specially at him, After seeing that some how I knew she's going to be okay but I still don't like it.

Stella's POV

I jump in to Rido's arms then showing him the book I got, he chuckled how excided I was to read it so he let me go into my room to read it, after a while I got tired. Lately I haven't been feeling will even though I hide it from Rido, I didn't want to worry him so I went under the covers and went to sleep.

I don't know how long I was sleeping but when I felt sick to my stomach way worse then before, I quickly stood up running to my own bathroom puking in the toilet, I finally stopped vomiting, lean my back agents my bathroom wall untill there was a knock on my bathroom door I stood up fast ignoring the dizziness, opening the door looking up to see Rido, he frowned knowing something was wrong I was worried he'll be mad or something but what happen surprised me. He picked me up like I'm some doll.

"Princess..." he put his hand on my forehead sighing softly

He took me to my bed laying me under the covers

"Your sick so I'll go get some food and juice for you princess, you should get some more rest."

He bend down to kiss my forehead walking out of my room, he came back after a while I ate the food and drink the juice. I went to sleep once more after eating. I woke up open my eyes slowly when I felt a hand on my forehead to see Rido's mix-matched eyes staring into my lime green eyes with so much gentleness in his eyes.

...

Angel: Aww! Rido is such a sweet pureblood vampire~ but hot damn he's sexy lol sorry, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter, remember if you want to beta this story or you know someone that will be kind enough to beta this story review or message me :) Ciao~


	4. Chapter 3

Angel: Here's chapter 3 people~ I finished it, it's a short chapter but it get's good after this trust me...I just need to find a beta that will beta this story. I do not own anything, but I do own Stella, no flames allowed, if you do not like? why are you reading it in the first place?! go find another story for Pete sake. I will draw Stella again when she's older so if you want to see my other drawings go to DeviantArt . com(spaces) and my name is Springflowergirl90. Enjoy~

...

The Beast Tamer

Chapter Three

...

Stella's POV

It has been 3 days geting over being sick back to normal girl, so I spend lots more time with Rido but today is when he has to do something so I was left here with the maids and butlers to take care of me but it was lonely with out him. So I decided to go outside since it was snowing out and I was making a fort, when my life changed I always thought to myself 'why didn't I just stayed inside where I was safe?' but I can't go back in time or something, anyways while I was into making sure my snow fort was not falling apart. I was finished so I stood up smiling proudly, I turn around. I froze when I saw a Level E standing a couple feet away from where I was standing, then he started to talk.

"So your the aluring scent I keep smelling." he grin showing his fangs

I step back looking scared "Wh-what do you mean?" I was scared but I want to know why he said my scent was aluring

"Ah, you do not know girl? your scent is like addicten and I thought if your scent is so aluring why may be your blood taste better?" he walked forward to me

I gasped turn around and started to run to the mansion but before I could reach the door the level E was standing right there in my way, I step back right hand in a fist agents my chest trying to calm my self. I put my left hand slowly behind my back grabbing the hilt of a dagger Rido gave to me before he left to do his business ready to bring it out to defend myself. He charged at me when he was close enough I brought out my dagger stabbing my dagger at his left shoulder but the level E eyes glowed more bright red in anger and next thing I felt pain and hitting the ground on my side feeling cold from the snow, I gasp from the impact from hitting the ground, thankfuly the snow was there so I couldn't get hurt even more.

I look up at the level E walking over to my fallen body while pulling out the dagger I stabbed him with tossing it to the snow ground, he grin again showing his fangs.

"Ah! the smell of your blood is really aluring little girl, I wonder what it taste like."

Tears was forming in my eyes falling to the snow ground when he was laughing and getting closer, then with all my energey left I screamed out one name.

"Rido!" closing my eyes but I heared this whiping sound and a thud in the snow

I open my eyes takening shacky breaths to see Rido bend down to my fallen body put his arm under my knees and used his other arm around my neck. I whimpered feeling the pain on my left arm soared alot painful.

"Princess, I'm sorry I wasn't here in time."

"I-it's okay Rido...I'm happy your here now. I used the dagger on him though." I laughed softly trying not to laugh to hard making Rido chuckle kissing my right temple

He walked inside of the mansion taking care of my left arm, he kissed it when he wrap it up telling me to rest for now. He walked out of my room telling me if I wake up and he's not there he's out again. I went to sleep for like 3 hours untill I woke up and he wasn't there the Maids and Butler's don't really like me cause they say I make Rido have a soft spot and I should just get kicked out into the cold...I never told Rido cause he'll just kill them, but the confusing part I don't see the maids or butlers the mansion is like silent, too silent.

I walk around the mansion carefuly untill I saw a boy older then me looking around it seem he was looking for someone, I tried stepping back slowly but when my feet touch the floor while stepping back the boy turned around to see me.

"W-who are you?" I was scared but I wanted to be brave

He walked closer "So you're the girl he cares for...? stupid bastered thinking he can get away from using me...I told him he'll regret using me." I was about to ask him what he ment when he grabbed my wrist tightly

I screamed trying to pull away but his grip was tight and it is hurting my wrist "L-let me go! your hurting me!"

He just ignored me and drag me outside, I start to hit him with my free hand untill he got annoyed with me hitting him and yelling at him. He grab my other hand telling me to shut up or he'll hurt me, I have this feeling he will hurt me so I stayed stronge and I started to kick when he picked me up since he was taller then me.

"Stop kicking you stupid girl!"

I was about to tell him off when I heard his voice, I was happy but scared when I saw his mix-matched eye's glowing with such anger but I knew that anger was too the older boy holding me back.

"Let. her. go. now...boy."

"No... Now you see Rido, how does it feel too be weak and being soft for just a human little girl? When I found out you were caring for a little human girl, I thought it'll be perfect to get back at you."

I heard Rido growl in anger, I had to do something I grab the older boys wrist that was in front of my body lean forward has fast as I could making the boy fly over my body I jump over his body jump in Rido's arms, he had me up holding me with one arm while he was going to use his blood whip. He had my body covered by his long coat, so when I peek my head out form his coat I saw the boy still alive but still struggling to get up.

"I'll let you bleed to death boy, for using princess agents me...your lucky I even let you live."

After Rido said that he turn around with me in his arms and inside his comfy coat, I never seen Rido this mad before. The rest of the day went okay, I played with the dolls that Rido got me. The next day he said he was going to pay a visit to his brother, which worried me something was going to go wrong but I didn't want to say anything to him...so I wave bye to him and went back to playing with the toys I have. What I didn't know was, what happens when Rido came back...everything went out of control and I would never see him again.

...

Angel: Wow, Rido was angry, who was that boy? you'll just have to keep reading people~ Ciao~


	5. Chapter 4

Angel: Howdy! here's chapter 4 people~ sorry for the wait, sorry if it's not that good but I did my best until I find someone to beta this story so if your interested please PM me, I do not own anything, but I do own Stella, Mary or any other OC's you'll be seeing through out this story~ no flames, if you don't like? why are you reading this?! go find another story to read. Anyways...Enjoy~...

The Beast Tamer

Chapter 4

...

7 Years Later, Stella's POV

It has ben seven long sad years without him, it hasn't been the same. The only good thing was his loyal Maid that acutally cares for me, she was like a mother figure, so when she told me their was a school called Cross Academy, I was interested in it cause she also told me the Headmaster wants human's and Vampire's to live together so I really want to inroll in that school, so here I was sitting inside a car with Mary which is the maid that has taken good care of me and is now putting her as my mother I was adopted and stuff...no one doesn't need to know anything about my past... Mary knows I miss him cause she hears me crying and calling his name when I'm sleeping, it worries her.

I sighed softly, playing with my fingers nervously. I never been to a school before I was always learning things from Mary, Mary put her hands on top of my hands to calm me she smiled chuckling softly.

"Just relax sweetie, you'll be fine."

I smiled back "Thank you Mary...I mean, mom. I guess I have to get use to calling you mom now."

"Your welcome dear, I think we are here."

Right when she said that the car stop and my door open showing the driver man waiting for me to get out, I hug Mary and got out of the car seeing the Cross Acamedy. I took a deep breath and let it goo walking forward, I was looking for the Headmaster's office but it was hard and I end up getting lost. I was worried I'll never find his office until I walk around the corner, I think I already went pass before... And I bump into someone falling on my butt, I heard the person I bump into groan so when i look up it was some girl with shoulder length brown hair wearing a black uniform with white on it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you up." I got up and pull her up gently

"Thanks, and it's okay I wasn't paying attention when I turn the corner again hehe." I giggled when she rub behind her head sheepishly

I smiled then I realize I was being rude "How rude of me! names Stella, Stella Kingsly." I had to use Mary's last name now instead of my parents...it was too hard to keep my real last name it just reminds me of their death that day

"Oh! My name is Yuuki Cross... Wait your the new day class student I was suppose to meet! oh my god! I'm so sorry I was late."

I chuckled smile, Yuuki is such a sweet and caring person, I can tell "It's okay Yuuki, but I was glad I got lost and bump into you."

"Sorry, here let me lead you to the Headmasters office, he has your uniform and key to your dorm room."

I nodded, and fallowed Yuuki to the Headmasters office but I wasn't expeating him to act so...I have no words to explain him really, but Yuuki was hugged by him saying the weirdest things I couldn't catch until Yuuki made him stop by saying she brought the new student which was me to get my day class uniform and key to my dorm room.

Yuuki was nice enough to show me around before she took me too my dorm room which was next to her's and her roomamte and friend Yuri, she was going to introduce me too her tomorrow saying I start my first class tomorrow with her and others, and she has too make sure the day class girls don't get near the Moon Dorm gates. While we were walking to my dorm room so I thought of something so I asked Yuuki.

"...Hey, Yuuki?"

"Hm? Yes, Stella?"

"Does this makes us...friends?"

She stop, so I stop myself. She look surprised but smiled all happily

"Of course! Oh here's your dorm room."

I almost laugh how funny we stop right at my dorm room door, I unlock my door then opened it letting Yuuki in too. My room was just normal, guess I'll have to change that, I sat down my bag's and uniform on my new bed all neatly.

"Oh shoot! I have to hurry before the fangirls get to the Moon Dorm gate! bye Stella! see you tomorrow!"

Before I could stop her she took off, oh will, I guess I'll fallow her then. I want to meet these Night students myself...even though I know their vampires but I'm carious. When I step outside I sweat drop at the day class girls screaming some guys name Aido? or something and this blonde guy with a white uniform with black lines started yelling out 'Bang, Bang, Bang~' making me feel sick to my stomach so I turn around to go back to my dorm room but a arm was around my shoulders all of a sudden.

I blink when I saw that same blonde creepy guy winked at me.

"Hello little cutey, names Aido...you must be the new student from the day class, your much cuter then I thought~ Your my favorite girl today!"

"Huh?!" before I could say anything he grab me close to him hugging me like crazy saying I was so adorable and cute to resist

I was getting dizzy being spinned around too much until he stop all of a sudden and I was ripped out from his grip but with a gentleness instead of being pulled away roughly.

"K-Kaname!?"

I blink "Aido...have I not made myself clear?"

"O-oh course!" Aido took off like a cat running away with his tail between his legs

I cover my mouth feeling my lunch coming up so I rushed away to my dorm room went to my small bathroom throwing it up in my toliot, I wipe the puke off my lips then drink some water from the sink. That Aido guy sure is...weird for a vampire, I got up walk over to my bed lay down on it looking up at the celling thinking of him again... Oh how I miss him, everyone thought of him as a monster or beast...but to me he was my savior from all the pain I went through after my parents death.

I sat up when someone knock on my door "Stella? it's me Yuuki...can I come in?"

I got up and open the door smiling at Yuuki letting her in closing the door behind her

"What's up?"

"Are you okay? you ran off in a hurry..."

Wow, she's worried about me? we just met but she sure is a sweet, and caring person

"I'm fine, I can't handle being spin around like that so much or I'll puke. But it's okay...he was just excited to meet a new Day Class student I guess... So, what do you do instead of keep the fangirls tamed?"

Yuuki giggled "Me and Zero keep watch at night cause sometimes the fangirls will try to sneak over the Moon Dorm gates."

"Oh...is it okay if I stay out in the night just for a little bet? I will go back to my dorm room...I just enjoy the night air. It makes me sleep more easier..."

"Will...okay but you have to be in your dorm room before midnight, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Yuuki."

I grab my jacket and walk out with Yuuki until she went in the other way, I sat down on the edge of the big fountain looking around then look up at the star's that were already showing. So far, I'm enjoying my first day of school here at Cross Academy...it sure is a interesting place to meet people and make wonderful friends like Yuuki.

...

Angel: it seems Stella finally meets Yuuki, and she also met Aido...what will happen now? will Stella make more friends? you'll just have to keep reading. Ciao~


	6. Chapter 5

Angel: Sorry for the long wait, but I had writers block for a while and now I don't~ It probably isn't going to be a good chapter but I tried my best, so please enjoy~ For those who don't like it? Why are you reading it in the first place?! Go find a story that you do like okay? I do not own anything but I do own Stella and Mary belong too me and me only. Enjoy~

...

The Beast Tamer

Chapter 5

...

Stella's POV

It has been a whole week since I came to Cross Academy, I met Yuri, Yuuki's room mate and good friend. I wasn't that good with math and such very will but Yuri was nice enough to help me since I seat next to Yuri's other side cause Yuuki sat on her left side. Yuuki was sleeping again in class...but I can't blame her, it must be tough to make sure the fangirls don't sneak over the Moon Dorm gate.

After class was over everyone walk out but Yuuki, who was still sleeping, so being a good friend I walk over to her shack her shoulder gently it woke her up, she sit up rubbing her eye...which was oddly cute, I just wanted to hug her! But I held that back.

"Everyone already left Yuuki."

"What?!" she stood up then she took off leaving me alone in the classroom

I smiled how funny Yuuki is, I fallowed after but ina much normal pace outside but while I was walking pass some of the girl students that didn't like me ever since the Aido guy hugged me, they were whispering but I can hear them which they wanted me too. "Hey, it's that new girl...can't believe headmaster let a girl like that into this Academy." I clinch my books that were in my arms, the other girl laugh "Yeah, and how she got hugged by Aido? I say he shouldn't hug her, she's a ugly one, he could catch the ugliness."

I clinch my teeth, stop making the girls notice "What do you want?" I turn around and walk up too her glaring at her "I may not be beautiful like you Viola, but I do one thing." she glare at me "And, what's that?" I smiled sweetly "Your just ugly yourself~" her two friend's gasp while Viola turn red in anger "Didn't you know beauty doesn't give you everything? It's what's inside counts."

I never seen a person's face turn as red as a cherry, but Viola beat that. She was about to jump at me but arms wrap around my waist and pull me back agents someones chest, I look up to see a smiling Aido but when he look at Viola and her friend's he wasn't smiling he was frowning "Aido?! I-It's not what it seems!"

"I saw and heard everything, I think Stella is currect...looks don't get you everything...now if you excuse us~ Me and the lovely Stella have a date to go too." I look at him like he was crazy but before he could let me say no he carried me away until he stop at the biggest fountain in the Academy, he put me back on my feet "Thanks...but did you have to carry me like that?" he put his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to him "Aw! come on Stella~ I help you, so in a way you owe me." he winks at me, I sweet drop Seriously? Is this guy for real? He's crazy!

I push him away from me gently surprising him, I smiled slightly "Thanks for helping me with the girls Aido, but I don't have time..." he pouted "Your so mean Stella, hey I know!" wow, this guy sure knows how to be happy real fast "How about a kiss?" I raise my eyebrow at him "On the cheeks?" he chuckled lean closer to my face making me feel uncomfortable "...On the lips of course~"

I step back put my hand's up smiling nervously "I-I can't do that!" Aido pouted "Aw, come on Stella, it wont be that bad." I look down blushing "I can't cause...I'm saving my first kiss for someone special to my heart, I don't want to be rude to you Aido...I just." before I could say anymore he smiled and pat my head gently "It's okay, I was just joking." I was a little annoyed but at least I can still save my first kiss for him, my special someone...

"There you are Hanabusa..." I blink turn around to see a other Night class guy, he seem like a good person...um I mean vampire "Oh man! Way to ruin my lovely moment with the lovely Stella." Aido pouted, I couldn't help but sweat drop, the guy with light orange hair sighed shacking his head "You shouldn't even be outside at this time, the day class girls well notice you are out and Lord Kaname wont be happy."

Aido whine but gave in, he said bye to me while walking back to the Moon dorm with the guy, I sigh softly in releif "I wonder who this Kaname person is? Oh well, I do have to go meet the Moon Dorm President today." I walk over to the Moon Dorm gates and open the front double doors peek in I was a little nervous to meet the Moon Dorm President, I fully step inside closing the door behind me and walk up the stairs I didn't know which door was the Presidents office...I should of asked Aido before he left.

I kept walk forward hoping to run into someone, but I didn't I sighed softly giving up "Are you lost?" I jump and spin around put my right hand to my chest where my heart was beating freaked out but I saw a handsome guy with short bright blonde hair with kind, green eye's smiling at me, I blush realizing I was staring "S-sorry for staring...but um yes, I am lost...I was suppose to meet the President of the Moon Dorm right now and I'm afraid I'm a little late." I frown worried he'll be upset I'm late the kind guy notice and wave his hand "Nah, Kaname isn't that cruel to be mad when your lost." I sigh in relief "That's good...can you take me to his office, please? I hate to stay pass my curfew." he nodded jestered me with his hand to fallow him which I did, I was getting nearcous and butterfly's in my stomach for some odd reason, my heart even beating so hard it felt like it'll burst out of my chest any second now, the guy stop turn around with a king smile "I hope I'm not making you feel uncomfortable?" I sweat drop shack my head "N-no! I'm just nervous to meet the Moon Dorm President is all...stupid I know but...some reason my heart wont listen to me to calm down..."

"Hmm, that is odd, how about this: I'll go and inform Kaname about it and he'll visit you when he's free? How about that?" I was surprise he was nice to me about it, I thought he would think I'm a crazy girl but he was being kind to me about it, I smiled "Thank you, that well help me...but um before you do can you, if it's no trouble at all walk me to the gate? I'm afraid I'll just end up getting lost again." he chuckled "Of course! This way m'lady." I couldn't help but giggled at what he said and did, he bowed like a butler would to his princess but when I thought of that my heart cried out and I wanted to cry but I push it aside not noticing he saw it.

...

(Morning) Stella's POV

I wasn't feeling well when I woke up but I push it aside, I had to go too class! I hate to miss a day or weeks...so I ignore my blurry vision try to blink it away when it hits me oh and every one met the new Teacher, the girls went crazy how handsome he was...well he was but not handsome as the man I love, I hiss silently put my hand agents my right temple sweat roll down my temples "Stella?" I look at a blurry...Yuri I think said my name "Y-yes Yuri?"

"You don't look so good...may be you should head to the nurse's office." I shook my head fast...bad move on my part cause I felt like I was going to puke, I covered my mouth with my hand "...Um Sir, may I take my friend to the nurse's office? She's not feeling to will." I wanted to yell out 'No' but I could afriad if I did yell out I'll puke so when the new teacher allowed Yuri to take me to the nurse's office, I let he pull me up gently and walk me carefully outside of the classroom through the hallways to the outside hallway with the piller's showing the good view of the Moon Dorm.

Everything was getting fuzziar and fuzziar and everything was going sideways like I was on a boat which I know I wasn't, I never been this sick since I was little...so, why now? Everything was now going black around my vision to my whole vision until it was fully black and my body shut down going limp agents Yuri's body not completely going out until I heard her voice calling my name in worry and another voice but I couldn't hear what the other voice saying but I knew it was a male then nothing.

...

Angel: I still looking for someone that well beta the chapters (Just not the first one, that was already beta by a friend of mine but she doesn't have much time to beta it anymore I don't think) So if anyone is interested in beta'ing this story? Please PM me, Ciao~


End file.
